The Seventh Annual Greg Awards!
by Glitter-Bunnii
Summary: It's that time again! Every year, one Fanfiction author hosts the 'Greg Awards', named after Gregory Maguire, and everyone nominates and votes for their favourite Wicked Fanfictions and authors in the archive! I've volunteered to host the 2013 awards, so please start voting for your favourites and good luck to everyone!
1. Nominations!

**Hi everyone! It's that time again!**

**To you people who don't know what The Wicked Awards (or 'Gregs') are, I'll enlighten you: They were named after Gregory Maguire, who wrote the book 'Wicked', making this whole thing possible. They are hold annually, around November/December, and is a way of us honouring Wicked fanfictioners.**

**I noticed nobody was hosting them yet, so I got paranoid we'd miss out on them this year, so after getting permission from the previous host (Bluediamondsonagreenfield), I thought I'd give it a whirl! Terribly sorry if you wanted to host them this year! It's such an honour for me to host them, and I'm super excited to do so!**

**You have exactly a month to nominate stories and authors, then I will compile a shortlist of all nominees. From there you can vote for one author or story from each section.**

**The Rules:**

**1: You can only nominate up to three stories or authors in each category.**

**2: You can not nominate yourself.**

**3: Nominations must be pertinant (No Floqs in the Gelphie category, Please).**

**4: Nominations must be within the Wicked archive, except for crossovers.**

**5: Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of two categories. (i.e., one story for best crossover and best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, etc.)**

**6: To qualify for the Unknown fic, the fic must have fewer then four reviews per chapter (if a drabble, less then three reviews total.)**

**7: To qualify for the Dead Story, it must have been officially discontinued by the author or not have been updated in at least four months. **

**8: Be nice to the host: Include the name of the story's author, and, when nominating the best OC, both author and story.**

**9: Stories nominated must have been updated after November 13th 2012 and authors nominated must have written something in the Wicked archive after 13th November 2012.**

**The Categories:**

Authors

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Romance Author

Best Angst Author

Stories

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best other pairing

Best Songfic

Best Story

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

Best Parody

**Nominations must be in by December 30th, a month from now. Nominations can be sent in by review or PM. Have fun and GOOD LUCK!**

**-Bunnii**


	2. Votes!

**And nominations are now... CLOSED! Thanks to everyone who voted! Now, while you vote, please follow these rules:**

**-You can only vote for ONE choice for each category.**

**-You CAN vote for the same story/author in more than one category.**

**-You cannot vote for yourself.**

**-You may only vote from this list.**

**-DEADLINE: JANUARY THE THIRTIETH**

**Bway15- Yes, that's right.**

**Okay, I have to tell you guys something. I have recieved a PM from ExoticPeachBlossom, and she wishes to drop out from the Gregs. However, she hopes you still enjoy her fanfics and she wishes you all good luck.**

**Okay, here is our list! All categorys were written down in the same order as last year, and the names were written down in the order they were sent in.**

* * *

_Best Author_

Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

Wicked'Elphaba-Fiyero

VinkunWildFlowerQueen

Elphaba-WWW

Fae The Queen

Mad-Idina-Fan98

Dimpled

HollyBush

ElphabaLover101

Elphaba'sGirl

_Best Oneshot Author_

Glitter-Bunnii (:D)

Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

VinkunWildFlowerQueen

Dimpled

NiaTheWickedLover

Elphaba-WWW

Musicgal3

_Most Humorous Author_

NiaTheWickedLover

TheHAPPYObsessedWickedFan3611

Mad-Idina-Fan91

Mad-Idina-Fan98

Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

DeeplyShallow

Glitter-Bunnii (:D)

Woodland59

_Best Angst Author_

FaeTheQueen

Elphaba-WWW

DeeplyShallow

Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

Dimpled

_Best Romance Author_

FaeTheQueen

Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies

VinkunWildFlowerQueen

HollyBush

Fermataoso

Mecelphie

_Best Angst_

'Made to be Broken', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Darkness to Overcome', by Elphaba-WWW.

'Fifty ways to say goodbye', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Heartless', by deeplyshallow.

'Running', by musicgal3.

'Don't lose sight', by Dimpled.

'Shadows', by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies.

_Best AU_

'Following the Rules', by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.

'Ocean's daughter', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Shadows', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Wonderwomen', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Handprints', by WonderfulCaricature.

'Learning to love again', by Elphaba'sGirl.

'Ocean's daughter', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'For the Love of a Daughter', by LittleMissDelirious.

'Shadows', by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies.

'Come what may', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'Falling in love', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'Prince café', by RavenCurls.

'A father and a home', by FaeTheQueen.

_Best Crossover_

'Stranger I knew', by Elphaba-WWW. (Wicked/Frozen)

'Conceal, don't feel', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies. (Wicked/Frozen)

'The Angel & the Saint', by Muffinsweep11. (Wicked/Phantom Of The Opera)

'Something Wicked This Way Comes', by CaitlinNicDhiarmaid. (Wicked/Harry Potter)

'Anywhere but home', by LetItGoAndDefyGravity. (Wicked/Doctor Who)

_Best Drabble/Oneshot_

'Sincerely, an Annoyed Shiz Student', by Wicked'elphaba-Fiyero.

'Costumes', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Do you want to build a snowman?', by ComingAndGoingByBubble.

'Over too fast', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Mr Perfect', by Dimpled.

'Poppies', by Musicgal3.

'The night belongs to us', by Musicgal3.

'Saviour', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'Lay a lily on her grave', by WhoYouWere.

'All because of me', by 1KatieMariee.

'A nights entertainment', by A Noble Arduenna.

_Best General_

'Yero my hero', by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies.

'You've got mail' by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'Ocean's daughter', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Shadows', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Come What May', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'Middle ground', by HollyBush.

'Don't forget me', by Dimpled.

'Back to the desert', by CurlyCurlz.

'Posibilities and Certainities', by Mecelphie.

'Out of the blue', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'40 Weeks', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

_Most Humorous_

'How to seduce a boy (or scare him away forever)', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

'Sincerely, An Annoyed Shiz Student', by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.

'Innocent Eyes', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'Puppet show', by Scarlet Phlame.

'Fiyero's nightmares', by Bang You're Dead.

_Best Fiyeraba_

'Blow my mind', by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies.

'Hanging by a Moment', by HollyBush.

'40 Weeks', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'Yero my hero', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Come what may', by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

'Middle ground', by HollyBush.

'Paying Attention', by Musicgal3.

'Be with me', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Don't forget me', by Dimpled.

'He's a she?', by Wicked'ElphabaFiyero.

'Wonderwoman', by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies.

'Picture frame', by Elphaba'sGirl.

_Best Gelphie_

'The Thropp diaries', by Denpa Wave Chick Saki.

'I'm not that girl', by Denpa Wave Chick Saki.

'Overcoming adversity', by HeatQueen.

'A wicked childhood', by Grumbello.

'Possibilities and Certainities', by Mecelphie.

'Wounds of the heart', by Priscilla Grey.

_Best Bessa_

'Repealed', by PocketSevens.

_Best Other Pairing_

Erik x Elphaba - 'The Angel & the Saint', by Muffinsweep11.

Wizard x Melena 'A father and a home', by Fae the Queen.

_Best Songfic_

'Summer paradise', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

_Best Dead Story_

'When in need', by Elphaba-WWW.

'The Toughest Case', by Fermataoso.

'She's country', by Zane's Girl-Jo.

'Dead like me', by Tdfgh1.

'The rogue of the west', by Denpa Wave Chick Saki.

'If the shoe fits', by Virgo Writer.

_Best Original_ Character

Cohvu, Created by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

Cyara, Created by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

Athul, Created by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

Kastle, Created by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

Michi, Created by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

Izanami, Created by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

Samantha, Created by NiatheWickedLover.

Jilla from 'Possibilities and Certainities', by Mecelphie.

Ibraham, Created by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

Kasmira, Created by VinkunWildFlowerQueen.

Jermain, created by Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies.

_Best 'Unknown' Fic_

'Witch of the South', by TheWickedRae.

'Be all my sins remembered', by FaeOfVinkus.

'All because of me', by 1KatieMariee.

'Anywhere but home', by LetItGoAndDefyGravity.

_Best Parody_

'Oh My Oz Another Parody', by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611.

'Oz Blog!', by TBLewis.

'Wicked Writing for Dummies', by DeeplyShallow.

'March of the Frex Hunters: Halloween', by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.

'Just another one of those Wiked parodies', by AreYouFeelingWicked.

'Gonna sing popular', by WittyFae.

* * *

**And nominations are now... CLOSED! Anything sent after the closing date will not be counted. Thanks for nominating, time to start voting, and I'll see you back here on January the 30th!**


End file.
